


A Love Worth Waiting For.

by Katie (RoseThorn1819)



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Pining, Short Story, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThorn1819/pseuds/Katie
Summary: You cannot fight against “true love”, “love at first sight”, or “soulmates” as Ana put it.  It was inevitable after you found the one meant for you.
Relationships: Alfred Jones/OC
Kudos: 1





	A Love Worth Waiting For.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I am posting on this site. It is also incredibly self-indulgent. I hope that anyone who comes across this fic enjoys it.

What would it be like to live in a world where you were not the chosen one but the chosen one’s helper? 

I have always wanted to be recognized as special or as the only one that could be the one who saved everyone. Unfortunately, this was not what happened to me. Instead, I was known as the Helper. I have assisted many superheroes and many wannabes as well.

Most recently, I have been assigned as Cupid’s helper. I never really understood why because I did not have any experience with love. I have never been in a relationship or helped others with their relationships. Why was I chosen?

Anyways, I suppose it does not really matter because Cupid has always told me how much help I am to her. Her? Yes, Cupid is a girl but that is only because there is a common switch between Cupids. Cupid can switch between being both men and women depending on who is the best fit at the time. Moving on, Cupid or Ana as she is more commonly known by those close to her is one of the best people I have ever met. A lot of people that I have assisted are not the kindest people that you would meet which is kind of ironic. Considering that heroes are supposed to serve and protect others. You would expect them to have something as common as kindness. It doesn’t really matter after all I am just the helper and not usually their friend.

But, I have been working with Ana for a few years and she has been nothing but sweet and welcoming towards me. (I should probably mention that I am kind of immortal. Well, I’ll live as long as I am needed. I am not entirely sure how it works.) Ana and I have grown to be good friends which I am grateful for. 

Today, we were travelling to New York City to see who we could help. Falling in love is either the easiest or the hardest thing in the world to do. It depends on the two people who a match has been made between. At least that is what Ana has told me and what I have seen her do. When 2 people are destined to be together, there usually isn’t a lot a Cupid needs to do because most of the time they can find each other and want to be together on their own. But, there are some people who need not a nudge or a gentle push but a violent shove towards the person that they are supposed to be with. This is always a somewhat entertaining experience for me to watch. 

You cannot fight against “true love”, “love at first sight”, or “soulmates” as Ana put it. Personally, I don’t really believe in love all that much anymore because after a couple thousand years of no guy ever being interested in you well you kind of lose hope that that you will ever find the perfect someone to be with. I don’t know why but Ana is determined to find me someone to be with. She keeps telling me that no matter how long it takes, she is going to find my perfect match. I kind of laughed off the idea because who would ever want to be with me.  
(I did not know how wrong I was at the time. There was someone waiting to be with me and he wanted to be with me more than anything, was in love with me, and had been waiting forever for me to show up.) I am getting ahead of myself, just ignore this part.

Like I said previously, Ana and I were in NYC. There were a few couples who were being particularly resistant to being together. Ana told me to explore around the city while she scouted out the couples that we would be helping. This should have made me suspicious because Ana usually sent me to look for the couples while she explored around wherever we were at the moment. But, ignoring my inner voice, I decided that I wasn’t going to miss the chance to have a little bit of a break to do what I wanted for a change. So, I told Ana that I would see her in a little while and off I went to sight-see and be a typical tourist. I walked around in different parks and stores. As I was passing a McDonalds on my way to another park, because I LOVE nature for some reason, I saw something a little strange.

There was what looked like a man walking out of the fast food restaurant laden down with 10 boxes and 10 bags of food. I couldn’t really see his face as it was covered with all his food that I assumed that was in his bags and boxes. Then, I saw another person looking down at their phone not paying attention to their surroundings and crash into the man with all of the food. His tower of boxes fell and the other person didn’t even stop to help, they just kept on walking. I rushed over to man’s side and helped him pick up the boxes.

“Thanks, dudette!” the man exclaimed.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Do you have everything now?” I questioned after stacking up his boxes again.

“Yup, I’m all set! Thank you!”

“No problem. Have a good day. Bye.”

I turned around and started to walk away but was stopped by a shout.

“Wait, just one second! Please!”

I turned back around with a curious expression on my face.  
“What’s wrong?”

“Would you be Kae Thorn by any chance?”

“Yes, but how did you know that?”

“Your friend, Ana, told me that we might run into each other today. She told me to look out for you.”

“Ok, that’s weird. Did she say why?”

“She just said that you were someone that I should hang out with!” 

“Um, I’m sorry but-

“Kae! There you are and Alfred what a coincidence!” exclaimed Ana.

“Ana, what is going on?”

“Oh, relax Kae. I see you have met Alfred, right?”

“Um, yes I did just a minute ago. But, how did you know-

“Kae, I told you to relax!”

“Hey, did you both forget about me over here?!”

“No Alfred.” sighed Ana.

“Well, these burgers and fries aren’t going to eat themselves. Do you girls want to come over to hang out and have lunch?”

“Unfortunately, I can’t, but Kae over here is free to hang out.”

“But-, I tried to cut in.

“Yep she is totally 100% free!” she yelled overenthusiastically with all of the fervor of someone trying to desperately set up their single friend.

Ana violently shoved me over towards Alfred. I stumbled a little bit and turned around to glare at Ana. She smiled at me innocently and devilishly at the same time. Then, she practically ran away before I could return the favor of her shoving me around.

“Are you good to go, dudette?”

I wasn’t really sure if I could trust Alfred because he was a random stranger that I had just met. But, on the other hand, Ana seems to know and trust him. Most of the time I can trust Ana’s judgements, at the very least I can trust that she wouldn’t send me off with a serial killer. But on the other, other hand, it so obvious that she is trying to set me up with Alfred which I am none too thrilled with that realization. Well, life wouldn’t be exciting if I never took any risks, right?

“Alright, let’s go. Where are we going anyways?”

“We are going to this awesome park that is really close to here. I noticed that you weren’t super comfortable with Ana leaving you with me so I thought a park would be a super cool place to go!”

Wow, I did not know I was being that obvious with my facial expressions if he could pick up on my discomfort so easily. But, it was kind of sweet of him that he wanted me to be comfortable. 

We started walking off towards the park. I quickly learned that Alfred is a chatterbox. He talked non-stop for the entire time it took to get to the park. I tried to respond to his comments and questions but he just kept talking without giving me a chance to respond. So, I just walked in silence as Alfred kept talking. Eventually, we arrived at the park which we walked around until we found a nice bench and sat down. Alfred immediately handed me a bag of food. It was full of hamburger, French fries, and a couple of sodas. I knew that I couldn’t eat all of this food. But, when I looked back up at Alfred, he was stuffing his face with his own burgers and fries.

He noticed me looking at him and gestured for me to start eating. I was slightly stunned at how fast he was eating. But, I shrugged it off and started to eat some of the food Alfred gave me. I was done after a couple of burgers, some fries, and a soda. Personally, I thought that this was a lot of food to eat. But, as soon as I was done, I still had quite a bit of food left in my bag. I then gave my bag back to Alfred because he had somehow finished all of the food that he had in the time that it took to eat my food and he was still hungry. As soon as he was done, we started to talk but this time Alfred actually let me respond to what he was saying and asking me. 

I did think that this was a little weird because previously he hadn’t let me speak at all on the way to the park. Then out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a bush move and some black hair pop out. Which, strangely enough looked a lot like Ana’s hair but before I could look more closely, Alfred grabbed my attention with his next question. We stayed at the park like this for a few hours until it started to get dark. I told Alfred that I had to get going and he asked if he could walk me. Apparently, it was the hero’s duty to protect the damsel in distress from any dangerous criminals, whatever that was supposed to mean.  
Honestly, I am perfectly capable of defending myself. But, as I was about to say that I was fine and that I didn’t need anyone to help me, an acorn hit my head. Confused, I looked around and didn’t see any rogue squirrels around anywhere. So, I tried to repeat what I was trying to say but another acorn hit my head. I looked around again but didn’t find anyone to any animal that would be doing this so I kept on trying to repeat myself to Alfred for a couple more tries. But, as you may have guessed, I kept on getting hit on the head with acorns. Eventually, Alfred insisted on walking me home because it was too “dangerous” with things being thrown at me. 

I reluctantly agreed and as we left the park, I heard a giggle that sounded strangely familiar. Alfred walked me over to the hotel that Ana and I were staying at. Just before I walked in the doors, Alfred asked me if we could hang out again. I agreed because even though today was a little weird, I still had a pretty good time. We exchanged numbers and I walked inside. When I got into our room, Ana instantly bombarded me with questions on what happened and how my “date” went. 

I may or may not have blushed when she said the word date but I instantly refused to even entertain the idea that this thing that happened was even a date. I just met this guy and okay yes he was kind of cute. I mean he was tall at least 6’ 2”, with short blonde hair, blue eyes and square shaped glasses. He was also fit but you know not like I was paying attention to that sort of thing anyway. That is what I told Ana when she asked me if I thought Alfred was cute. I told her that I preferred guys with dark hair but blonde hair did look good on Alfred. Ana oh so helpfully pointed out that I was stuttering and was still blushing when I was talking about Alfred.

My response was to smack her with a pillow and then tell her to go to sleep when she starting making suggestive comments. Alfred texted me good night with a little smiley face and when I replied the same, I couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across my face. There was no way that I was attracted to a person that I had just met that day and there was absolutely no way that this was love at first sight.  
The next morning when I woke up, I had received what looked like 10 no wait 15 text messages from Alfred. He was yelling at me through text that I needed to wake up and that we should go do something together. While I thought that this guy was being somewhat forward and a little bit demanding in that we should spend time together immediately, I was still very entertained with his texts. I started laughing at the silliness of what he typing, the gifs, and the memes that he was sending to me. I was a little puzzled over how Alfred could be so friendly and open with someone he didn’t even really know. I still enjoyed the entertainment he was providing for me first thing in the morning. Alfred was lucky that I was a morning person or I would have not been happy with him waking me up with so many texts.

My laughing and giggling woke Ana up and she demanded that I show her what was so funny. I showed her the texts and she then decided that I should go and hang out with Alfred. Before I could even consider another outing with him, I knew that I needed to put my job first. I asked Ana if she had located the couples that we needed to find while we were hear in NYC. She told me that there was only one couple that needed her help and that she was going to take care of everything by herself. I asked her if she was sure that she didn’t need my help which she laughed at and said that she was sure. Ana did tell me that the woman needed extra help with realizing that her soulmate was very obviously interested in her even after only meeting her one time. Ana was being somewhat sarcastic when she said this and I couldn’t understand why.

But, she told me that she had everything under control and that I should go and have fun with Alfred. I was more excited than I thought that I would be about going and seeing Alfred again and I didn’t really care that Ana was acting weird. Alfred invited me to go to an arcade with him and play some of the games that they had. He totally kicked my butt on all of the games that we played together. This does make sense because I am not the best at videogames but I still think that they are fun to play. Even though Alfred did beat me at every single game, he didn’t gloat that he was better than me which made me happy. I also didn’t get upset because even though Alfred didn’t gloat, he still got very excited whenever he won which was fun to watch.

Alfred and I hung out several times after our arcade adventure and we became fast friends. But then Alfred was called away for work in another part of the country. He said that he had some all-important meeting that he needed to go to that was going to take a long time to get done. I was a little disappointed that he had to go because I had never gotten this close to a guy before. I really liked spending time with Alfred. However, I understood the importance of doing well at your job because I felt the same about my job as well. When it was time for Alfred to go, he gave me a big hug goodbye and when he pulled away he looked like he was about to cry. I told him that we weren’t saying goodbye forever. We could still text, Skype, facetime, or whatever he wanted until we could meet in person again. This seemed to cheer him up and he gave me another huge hug where he picked me up and spun me around in excitement. I laughed and told him to put me down. He did so but then he gave me another hug. Eventually it was time for him to actually go and I said goodbye and waved until I couldn’t see him anymore. 

Alfred and I texted, facetimed, and told each other everything that was going on in our lives constantly over the next few months. He seemed to be ecstatic to talk to me and that is why it was so confusing when one day he just stopped responding and talking to me. I thought that maybe his phone had broken or he lost it. I waited for a few days but he still didn’t call or text me at all. I started to think that Alfred didn’t really want to be my friend and that he that he was just using me as a quick source of entertainment. 

I tried to forget all of the good times that I had with him. But, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t forget him. I got really sad and depressed because I thought that Alfred was different from all of the rude and mean people that I have had to deal with over the years. I guess that he was just a coward who couldn’t tell me to my face that he didn’t want to be friends or even interact with me at all anymore. I don’t think that I would have been as sad if I hadn’t of had the smallest of a crush on Alfred. (That’s a lie. I really liked Alfred.)

Ana noticed how sad I had become and asked me what was wrong. When I told her what had happened, she was absolutely furious. She told me not to worry and that she was going to help me. Then, she went into her room to make some phone calls. I could hear her yelling at a bunch of different people. At least that is what I assumed because she was speaking in a bunch of different languages. Although I have been alive for a couple thousand years, I am really bad at learning languages so I could not understand anything of what she was saying. That is not to say that I didn’t try because I did as much as I could. But, even with all of my efforts, I still couldn’t really understand what she was saying. Even if I could, Ana was talking way too fast for me to even attempt translating what she was saying. But, she did speak a little bit in English and this is what I heard.

“What do you mean - , She should be able to - , Why not, and I am going to hunt down -!” 

She would switch between languages a lot so I didn’t hear that many complete sentences. All I really understood was that Ana was really mad and that she was taking it out on whoever she was talking to. When she walked out of her room, she had a look her in eye that was practically murderous. Ana told me to pack up because she had some “important business” to take care of immediately. I didn’t really understand what was going on but I was too sad at the time to really care. We packed up, went to Washington, D.C. and booked another hotel to stay at. Ana and I got all settled into our room. Then, she told me to go and explore around the city while she went to go do something else. I didn’t really want to go anywhere but Ana insisted that it would be good for me to get out and walk around. She had to practically shove me outside and then she told me that to and that she would find me later.

As I was walking around, I heard someone running behind me so I moved over so that they could pass me. But they stopped when they got next to me on the sidewalk.

“Are you Kae Thorn?” the random stranger asked.

“Yes, that is me but how do you know my name?” I questioned.

“I was told how to find you from Ana, a friend of yours.”

“Not this again, what is going on this time?”

“Um, well, that is where it gets a little hard to explain.”

I looked at this person kind of impatiently as he seemed to be struggling on what to say. (Now, normally I would be fine with waiting for this person to tell me whatever it is that they needed to tell me. But, as previously established, I was not in a good mood and I really just wanted to return to my hotel room. So, as you will see, I am not going to be the most kind and polite in this conversation.)  
“Listen, if you can’t tell me why you needed to find me then tell me where Ana is. I need to talk to her anyway.”

“No!”

“What do you mean, “No”?”

“I-I mean, well, Ana doesn’t know that I came to find you. She actually wanted everyone to stay away from you.”

“Ok, so first why did you come to find me and second who is this “everyone” you are talking about?”

“I will explain everything if you will just follow me to where you need to be right now.”

I was a little hesitant to follow this guy. I mean he was basically shaking with fear as he was talking to me. But, I did know how scary Ana could get when she was angry and this guy was coming to get me behind her back. Well, you could say that I was curious as to why he would risk receiving Ana’s wrath. 

As we were walking to some unknown location, the guy finally decided to tell me that his name was Arthur. He then started to explain what was going on. Apparently Arthur, Alfred, and a bunch of other people were part of a group that represented the countries to help resolve world issues. The other members of the group didn’t want Alfred to get too close to me. When I asked why they would even care, Arthur was hesitant to respond. But he did end up telling me that he, Alfred, and the other members of the group not only represented the countries but that they were the human representatives of them which made them all immortal. The members of the group didn’t want Alfred or “America” to get too close to a mortal.

The reasoning behind this was mostly because of suspicion and the fear that these countries didn’t trust mortals. They also believed that Alfred would accidentally tell me important secrets about their different countries and that I would sell those secrets to the media. During this explanation, I tried to tell Arthur that I was also immortal and that I would never talk about important secrets to the media. (I worked with superheroes after all, don’t you think that they had relatively vital pieces of information that I couldn’t blab around to everyone as well?)

But, Arthur talked right over me out of nervousness. Arthur also started explaining that there was a meeting today with all of the countries including Alfred. He also explained that Ana had gone to this meeting to yell at all of them for being stupid idiots. At this point, I had decided that I would just wait until Arthur stopped talking to even attempt to say anything. As soon as Arthur stopped talking, we had arrived at a conference center where the meeting was taking place. Before I could even get a word out, Arthur rushed me inside and at that point I dug my heels into the ground to stop us from moving.

I had to at least ask Arthur why he wanted me to come to this meeting so badly. Arthur sighed, turned around to face me, and explained that Alfred was his little brother. He had heard and saw how happy Alfred was when he was talking to me. But, then Alfred was forbidden to talk to me and that is why he never contacted me. Arthur said even though he and Alfred do not get along very well, he still wanted him to be happy. When Alfred wasn’t allowed to talk to me anymore, he got very sad and depressed the same that I did.

I should have known that there was a reason that Alfred stopped talking to me all of a sudden. He never seemed like the type of person that who would just cut me off without an explanation. Then, I got really excited to see Alfred again because now all of this sadness was unfounded and I was finally going to see my best friend and possibly my crush as well but you will never get me to admit it out loud.  
Arthur chuckled when he saw my expression change from one of sadness to one of excitement and happiness. He knew that he had to lead me to wherever Alfred was before I got too impatient and tried to find him myself. We walked over to the room where the meeting was taking place. Before we walked inside, Alfred gave me a small device to put behind my ear so that I could understand all of the languages that were going to be spoken and so that I could speak the different languages as well. I took the device, put it behind my ear, and I was ready to go into the room.

Arthur didn’t know how Ana and the rest of the “countries” would react if they saw me burst into the room. So, to avoid any unwanted confrontation, we entered the room quietly and snuck along the side of the room until we found a darkened corner where I could lie low for a bit. I could also observe the room without being seen until it was time for me to make an appearance. Arthur went back to the middle of the room where a heated discussion was taking place. I wasn’t really sure how many people were in the room but if I had to guess I would say around 30 people maybe more. 

I was able to locate Alfred; he was standing at the front of the room. From what I could now understand thanks to the device that I was using, everyone was taking a turn telling Alfred what a bad idea it was to have a relationship with me. (This part did confuse me because Alfred and I had never talked about being in a relationship. But, they might have been talking about us just being friends.) I was also confused as to why these people hated me so much. I mean they all had something negative to say about me. It didn’t bother me as much as it should have because I have had plenty of people be nasty to me in the past so I just wanted to know why these people were being so nasty when they didn’t even know me. Then, I started to wonder where Ana was in the middle of all of this when she burst into the room.  
“I see that you all have all started tormenting Alfred.” She said in a calm but clearly upset tone.

(Arthur had kind of explained to me a general description of what some of the different countries looked like. So, I had a rough idea of who was speaking.)

“We are only trying to make America understand that he wants to make a decision that would negatively impact him and us as well.” stated China.

The other countries offered similar reasons as to why they were all saying such hurtful things towards Alfred. I was very close to jumping out of my hiding spot and telling all of them to back off but Ana beat me to it. This is when she started to yell and scream at them. She very strongly made her opinion know in that Alfred should be able to choose who he was involved with. When one of the countries tried to offer a rebuttal to what she was saying, Ana immediately had something positive to say about both Alfred and I. One of the other countries who I am pretty sure was France said,

“I agree that Alfred should be able to choose who he wants to be with. But it is important to consider that when the girl that he has chosen gets older and older and eventually dies then he will be even more heartbroken than he is now.”

All of the countries jumped on this statement and began shouting over each other. It seemed like they were trying way too hard to convince Alfred to stay away from me. Throughout all of this debate and discussion, Alfred was staying strangely silent but I could tell based off of his facial expression that he was not happy being here and listening to these countries. It also looked like Ana was about to explode again. But, this time I beat her to it.

“Will everyone just shut up?!” I exclaimed jumping out of my dark corner.

I guess I was loud enough that I caused all of the countries to stop their conversation, more like a yelling match, and look to where my voice had come from. 

“I’m glad that I got everyone’s attention. My name is Kae Thorn and I have something that I would like to say.”

“Stop - , one of the countries tried to interrupt.

But I was not having any of that.

“Nope, you can all say whatever you want after I am done.”

Somehow this got everyone to pay attention to me.

“First of all, you all should never have forbidden Alfred from talking to me. He is an adult and perfectly capable of making his own decisions. Next, if everyone’s big concern with Alfred and I being friends is that I am not immortal then you can relax because I am immortal. So, please let Alfred go.”

Alfred was being restrained by a few of the countries. At my revelation, they let him go, he ran over to me, and gave me the biggest and longest lasting hug ever. He did let me go because I told him I was having trouble breathing due to the tightness of the hug. 

“Hi. What’s up, Alfred?”

“What’s up?! That’s all I get after 6 months of not seeing you!”

“I’m sorry –

“How about ‘I missed you so much.’’ Or ‘I am sorry that I didn’t try to find you.’”

I just started to laugh at how clingy Alfred was being right now. He was giving me a side hug right now and it liked like he didn’t plan on letting me go anytime soon.

“Calm down, Alfred. I am here now and I did miss you. I’m also sorry that I didn’t try to look for you. I thought that you didn’t want to see or talk to me anymore.”

“Well, I would have seen you sooner if it wasn’t for these idiots over there.”

“Kae, tell Alfred the truth!” Ana shouted over our conversation.

(What truth is she even talking about? Oh. Wait. That truth. Oh, crap. This will either end really well or really badly.)

It looks like Alfred had the same question as I did.

“What truth is she talking about?” Alfred questioned and then I started to blush bright red.

“Noth-Nothing, Ana shut up!”

“Tell him or I will.”

“You do that and I will come over there and smack you upside the head!”

I was about to go ahead and do so but a certain blonde self-proclaimed hero was holding me back.

“Alfred, let me go.”

“No, not when I just got you back. That and I am really curious as to what Ana wants you to tell me.” Alfred said while tightening his grip on me so that I couldn’t escape.

Believe me I was trying because the last thing that I wanted to do was admit to Alfred that I liked him any more than a friend. However, once Ana saw that I wasn’t going to come after her, she smirked at me.

“Alfred, Kae really likes you!”

“That’s it! Sorry Alfred.”

“Sorry for what – Ow!”

I roughly pulled myself out of Alfred’s grip and started to chase after Ana, who started running away as quickly as she could when she saw me escape Alfred. We ran around the big table in the middle of the conference room a few times and eventually made it outside. Alfred also decided to chase after me as well. When we got outside, he caught up with me and grabbed me from behind.

“Come on Alfred! Just let me get her!”

“Not until you tell me if what she said was true. Do you like me as more than a friend?”

“Promise that you will still be friends with me if I tell you the truth.”

“Of course I will.”

“Then yes, I do like you as more than a friend.”

“Yes!!!” Alfred yelled, picked me up and swung me around in excitement. As soon as he put me down, I asked,

“Does this mean that you like me too?”

“Of course I do! I actually would say more than like though. I have been in love with you for a long time.”

“Wait you love-love me, really?”

“Yes.”

“Aww, I love you too.”

Alfred looked like he couldn’t believe his ears. He just kind of stood there in stunned silence and wouldn’t move no matter what I said after that. Ana decided to come back at this point.

“Hey, is Alfred ok?”

“I am not sure. He told me that he loves me and I said the same to him. But, then he froze up.”

“Oh, well he has never really been in love before and has never had someone confess to him that they loved him as well.”

“Will he be ok?”

Ana said that he’ll be fine and that she had a plan to get him to move. She walked up to him and yelled that I was being kidnapped. That snapped him out of his trance.

“Where is Kae? I will rescue her!”

“Alfred, I am right here.”

He blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. 

\---------

This was the story of how Alfred and I had to be shoved together in order to realize that we were meant to be together. But, this was not the end of our story. We dated for a couple of years and had a lot of fun. During this I felt like something important was about to happen. One day Alfred had me dress up in a nice dress and he wore a suit which I thought was strange because he didn’t usually like wearing suits. We went to the McDonalds were we first met. Alfred was blushing and stuttering the entire time we were going to the restaurant. As soon as we arrived, Ana was already there and told Alfred that he needed to go to the park instead of McDonalds.

He wanted to stay but Ana was able to “convince”, (threaten), him to change his mind and we headed on over to the park. Once we got there, Alfred told me that he needed me to close my eyes. Then he told me to open them and when I did tears of happiness started to come from my eyes when I saw Alfred on one knee in front of me. He grabbed one of my hands and said,

“Kae Thorn, I love you. I always want to be with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, of course I will!” I exclaimed.

He put the ring on my finger and I pulled him up. We shared a love filled kiss and when we let go I said,

“Alfred I also love you and I am so happy that we get to spend our lives together.”

“I know me too. We won’t ever have to be a part again.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to leave any feedback that I can use to improve, please do so. Once again, I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
